


Mistake

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [3]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Drabble, Fights, M/M, Mistake, Not Beta Read, Short, Silly, Zach is possessive, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "I'm not possessive!"
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short and really dumb. XD But give me a break! I wrote 3 of these in an hour and then had to go to work. It's pretty dumb to start a 30 day challenge in the middle of the month.  
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

"I didn't mean to kiss him!" He shouted, throwing up his arms. "I swear!"

The younger man rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How do you accidentally make out with someone?"

"I didn't make out with him!" Owen yelled. "He grabbed me and kissed me!"

"He just grabbed you!" Zach spat out sarcastically.

"He did!" Owen insisted. "I was just hanging at the bar with Zara and then suddenly this guy is standing there and he's touching me and then he's kissing me!"

"And then what?" Zach asked, crossing his arms. "Did you knock him out?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "No. I politely pushed him away and we left."

"That's your second mistake." Zach snapped.

Owen frowned. "What mistake?"

"Not killing him."

Owen rolled his eyes again and shook his head. "You are being ridiculous!"

"Who was it? I'm gonna kill him!"

"No you aren't!"

"You belong to me and everyone on the island knows that!" Zach's eyes widened. "It was that new guy!" He gasped. "The one hired for the Brachiosaurus team!"

"Zach…"

"Big Foot likes me, right? I can totally convince her to step on her new handler. Everyone will think it was an accident."

"ZACH!"

"What?"

Owen smiled. "I love you."

Zach paused in his murderous rage. A smile spread across his face. "I love you, too."

"So if not killing him was my second mistake, what was my first?"

"Going out with Zara instead of me."

Owen laughed again. "We need to get away from our possessive mates to discuss our possessive mates."

"I'm not possessive!"

"You were just plotting murder because some random drunk guy touched me."

"Because you're mine!"

Owen just laughed and hugged him tighter against him.


End file.
